Disturbia - Bluestar's Story
This is a short story I am writing about Bluestar. No, Silverpool is not a real character - she is my fan character that I made up. The reason I chose the title for this is because it is also the title of a popular Rihanna song that I think fits Bluestar quite well. Each chapter opens with a quote from a song that fits the chapter in some way, always the song it is named after. Enjoy! Sparrowsong 22:49, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter One: That's What Girls Do That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do I was just outside the nursery playing with my sister, with whom I did everything together. "Die, Raggedstar!" said my sister, playfully nipping my back. "Not before I kill you, Sunstar!" I retorted. "Bluekit! Snowkit!" yelled our mother, Moonflower. "The elders are trying to sleep!" "Sorry, Moonflower," we said in unison. Moonflower sighed. "The sooner my kits have mentors to watch over them, the sooner there will be peace in the forest." "Well, you know, we are almost six moons old," said Snowkit. Moonflower walked away without saying anything. "I can't wait to be an apprentice," I said. "Me neither," Snowkit replied. Soon enough, we were appointed apprentices. Stonepelt was my mentor. Snowpaw's mentor was a she-cat called Silverpool. "Wow," I whispered. "Can you believe we're apprentices?" "No, Bluepaw, I can't," said Snowpaw. My first apprentice duty was giving the elders fresh bedding. I admit I was rather jealous of Snowpaw, who actually got to go on patrol. "What do you think your warrior name will be, Bluepaw?" Snowpaw asked me one day. "I don't know...Blue-eyes?" I wondered. "Bluetail? Probably nothing too special." "I hope mine is Snowheart," said Snowpaw. "Or maybe Snowstorm." "Yeah, something like that would be perfect for you," I agreed. And then, when I was around twelve moons old, I became a warrior. Chapter Two: Love Story We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony of summer air My sister and I were both incredibly excited to get our warrior names. Mine was Bluefur, a very sensible name which I liked very much, and Snowpaw's was Snowfur. It was plainer than she had hoped, but she was still happy enough with it. I was a very young warrior at a Gathering when I first noticed him. He, too, had recently been made a warrior. The difference was that he was of RiverClan. "Do you see that reddish-brown tom?" I whispered my sister. "Yes," she said. "I like him," I said. "He's very handsome." "He's also of another Clan," she said. "Forget it." But I couldn't forget him. I wouldn't. That's why I was sure to find an opportunity to talk to him. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Yes?" the tom replied. "What's your name?" "Oakheart," he said. "Mine's Bluefur," I said. "Pleased to meet you, Bluefur," said Oakheart. "You have ThunderClan scent...shouldn't you be, you know, back at your camp?" "So, you just got made a warrior?" I said casually while ignoring his question. "Yes, in fact," said Oakheart. "Me too," I said. "You should probably go back to your own territory," said Oakheart. "It was nice talking to you." "Yes, it was," I agreed. "Goodbye!" On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about Oakheart for some reason. Was this...love...? No! What was I thinking, even considering being in love with a cat from an enemy Clan?! What's tha--oh no! Rats! I thought. I snarled and bit one on the neck. But there were many of them, and I was quickly outnumbered. A reddish-brown cat ran to my side. Together, we killed them all. "Thank you so much," I said. "You're welcome," said Oakheart. "Just be careful, ok, Bluefur?" I noticed he was walking with a limp. "Oakheart, you're hurt!" I gasped. "No, it's ok," he insisted. "It's not ok," I said. "I'll drag you back to camp. Noone will notice you, ever!" That night, I asked Featherwhisker for some healing herbs. When he asked why, I lied that one of the elders was hurt. The next day, I met Oakheart at Fourtrees. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the day after that, too. And then I learned I was expecting kits. Chapter Three: Suddenly I See Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) This is what I wanna be Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) Why the heck it means so much to me My kits were born several moons later. Their names were Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. I was lucky that they all looked like me. If any of them looked one bit like Oakheart, I surely would have been found out. Sunstar's deputy, Tawnyspots, had recently retired. He had to choose the new deputy before moonhigh. There were two obvious choices: me, and the ambitious Thistleclaw. But I was a nursing queen, thus preventing me from becoming deputy. My sons and daughter needed me, but so did my Clan. I decided to give them up to live in Oakheart's Clan. The plan was that I would slip away unnoticed, bring the kits to Fourtrees, where Oakheart would take them and give them to another queen, and then I would sneak back to camp and tell the other cats my kits were dead and I was out burying them. It was entirely foolproof. After all the other queens went to sleep, I snuck out of camp with my kits. "Come along, Stonekit, Mistykit, Mosskit," I whispered. "Where are we going?" asked Mistykit. "Hush," I said. "We are going to see your father. You must not tell anyone anything, about me, about ThunderClan...nothing." Shortly after we left, I realized just how brutal the weather was. "It's so cold, Bluefur," Stonekit complained. "Hush, you'll be warm soon enough," I said. My kits stopped whining. Then, Mistykit broke the silence. "Can I go back to sleep?" she asked. "No," I said. "Not yet." "I don't feel very well," said Mosskit. "It's too cold." He collapsed on the ground. "No, Mosskit!" I cried. "No, no, no!" I frantically licked and pawed him, but his breathing only got shallower and shallower until finally he was dead. "Oh, my son," I said. "What have I done? I should never have tried to bring you to RiverClan!" I thought I saw the spirits of my dead son and sister. But they almost instantly vanished. I brought Stonekit and Mistykit to Fourtrees, along with Mosskit's body. I buried him in between the ThunderClan and the RiverClan trees. Shortly afterwards, Oakheart came. But by then, Stonekit and Mistykit had fallen asleep. Oakheart came and took his kits' sleeping bodies. "Bluefur, where is Mosskit?" he asked me. "He died," I said. Oakheart was at a loss for words. He took our remaining two kits and left. I was appointed deputy, but it didn't feel so special to me. I felt empty. Guilty. Horrible. And then I became leader. Chapter Four: Disturbia What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now I became leader of ThunderClan. Many moons later, I was talking to Spottedleaf when she told me something. "Bluestar, I had a sign from StarClan," said Spottedleaf. "They told me 'fire alone will save our Clan.'" "That's strange," I said. "Fire is an enemy to all Clans." But soon I learned that it wasn't strange. Graypaw found an apprentice-aged kittypet trespassing on our territory and eating our prey. His ginger fur looked like open flames in the sunlight, and it was then that I knew he was the fire that would save our Clan. When he defeated Longtail in battle, I was convinced he should be allowed to join us. I named him Firepaw, and later Fireheart. Tigerclaw returned with a shocking sight - my deputy Redtail's dead body. Apparently Oakheart killed him, and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart for revenge. I made Lionheart deputy in Redtail's place. Lionheart died soon after, and I appointed Tigerclaw. Soon, Fireheart began trying to convince me that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. I refused to believe him, thinking he was just saying that because he wanted to be deputy. But eventually, it proved true. Tigerclaw tried to kill me, and Fireheart saved my life. I appointed him deputy. I felt so vulnerable, like someone was out to get me. I stopped believing in my warrior ancestors. I never went to Gatherings. I didn't trust any of my own Clan except for Cloudtail, who did not believe in StarClan either. When Brightpaw was attacked by dogs, I changed her name to Lostface, a cruel decision I would always regret. When I learned that Tigerclaw was the new leader of ShadowClan, I gave up any hope that StarClan was not treacherous and dark-hearted. They gave that crowfood the nine lives of a leader! Somewhere deep down, I never entirely lost hope. I knew that Fireheart would save our Clan. I didn't realize it, but I knew StarClan cared about me and watched over me every day. I died in battle. I pushed a dog into a river, but it grabbed my leg and pulled me down with it. Fireheart pulled me out, but it was too late. I regained my faith and sanity in my last moments. "Fireheart, I am so proud of you," I told him. "You saved us, just like Spottedleaf's prophecy. I could never been as great a leader as you will be. You'll be Firestar..." I closed my eyes and was submerged in darkness. Then there were cats with stars in their fur, and I knew I had gone to join StarClan. I recognized Snowfur, Moonflower, Mosskit, Stonefur, Oakheart, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Sunstar...so many of them. I had forgiven StarClan. And they had forgiven me. The End